The invention relates to a method for purifying a gas flow, in which method a foreign-substance-laden gas is, for the purpose of condensing and/or freezing the foreign substance out, placed in thermal contact with a cooling medium, and to a corresponding device for gas purification, and to a method for operating the device.
Methods of said type are known in various variations, for example from EP 0839 560 to A1, EP 1 674 140 A1 or EP 1 602 401 A1. According to said prior art, for sufficient purification of the gas flow, an extremely high level of technical expenditure is required, often with several heat exchangers and complex regulating technology.